Brandon did 69 sit-ups in the evening. Jessica did 46 sit-ups in the morning. How many more sit-ups did Brandon do than Jessica?
Solution: Find the difference between Brandon's sit-ups and Jessica's sit-ups. The difference is $69 - 46$ sit-ups. $69 - 46 = 23$.